In digging shallow trenches, as for preparing for pouring a concrete walk, it is customary practice to dig a trench to near the desired depth and then use the hoe as a rake to loosen the soil to the final depth. Then a crew of workers take over with shovels to move the soil so loosened and finish the surface. This requires the hiring of additional laborers who are often idle while the backhoe is working, and it often requires that the backhoe be idle while the digging crew is working.